A Newcomer!
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: She's a newcomer in my school... also in my heart.


Sampah-sampah berterbangan sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa di sini – sebuah sekolah _yankee_ yang (anehnya) berisikan para lelaki yang bermuka di atas rata-rata.

Sebagai contoh, _the yankees group leader_, Yamada Ryosuke.

Pagi ini, dengan setelan seragamnya yang urakan, ia menggebrak pintu kelas dengan kencang. Beberapa temannya yang kaget jelas memalingkan muka ke arah pintu.

"Hoi, Ryosuke! Sekali lagi kau banting pintu itu, kelas kita tak akan lagi punya pintu!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung yang duduk di tepi jendela.

Ryosuke menjawabnya dingin. "Cih, persetan dengan pintu kelas kita. Persetan juga dengan segala yang sekolah ini punya!" Kembali ia mengagetkan seisi kelas dengan membanting satu meja ke depan kelas sampai patah.

Nakajima Yuto – pemuda jangkung tadi – menghampiri sobatnya itu dan bertanya apa sebenarnya yang membuat dia marah.

"Doushite, Ryosuke?"

Nafas Ryosuke memburu. "Sidang itu... Kuso!"

"Sidang apa? Keputusan nasib sekolah kita-kah?"

Ryosuke terdiam sejenak.

"Sekolah kita," ia menatap Yuto tajam.

"...akan ditutup."

Sejenak, kelas hening. "Ditutup, katamu?"

**A NEWCOMER**  
A FANFICTION BY **SHIRAKAWA AKIRA**  
**CASTS** : YAMADA RYOSUKE, HARUYAMA NISAKI  
**OCS** : JUST READ THE STORY FIRST ;)  
**GENRE** : (A BIT) ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL YANKEE'S LIFE?  
**LENGTH** : ONESHOT  
**DISCLAIMER** : IT'S MY PLOT AND THE INSPIRATION COMES FROM 'SHIRITSU BAKALEYA KOUKO'.  
**NOTES** : Konnichiwa! Maaf maaf apdet ff kelamaan :3 A present for Nisa yang mau UN! :D  
Mungkin yang ngeh sama background story-nya, agak-agak mirip sama 'Shiritsu Bakaleya Kouko', dorama barunya Takaki Yuya dan adek ipar saya, *ehem* Ryutaro Shintaro. *digebuk massa*

Okay, just check this out!

"Hontou ni, Ryosuke-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda pendek berponi belah pinggir di samping Yuto. Ryosuke mendelik sinis dan menjawab pertanyaan polos itu setengah hati.

"Ya. Tak bisakah kupingmu mendengar satu informasi untuk satu kali, Yuuri?"

"Eeeh... Maaf deh, kalau begitu..." Yuuri mengerut dan duduk di kursinya bersama Daiki yang termenung.

"Tapi, setidaknya... Kita masih punya satu harapan."

Yuto membelalakkan matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Harus ada seorang murid baru yang dengan sukarela mendaftarkan diri di sekolah ini... sebelum tiba tenggat waktunya."

"Sampai kapan?"

"... tiga hari lagi."

**[2 Days Later]**

"Apa-apaan itu? Sekolah khusus wanita?" protes seorang gadis pada ibunya. Ibunya – seorang wanita anggun setengah baya – hanya diam dan menyesap lagi teh Earl Grey-nya yang masih hangat di kala sarapan itu.

"Kaa-chan, aku tidak mau!" jerit gadis itu lagi.

Akhirnya, wanita itu meletakkan gelas tehnya ke atas tatakan keramik yang putih mulus dan menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Baik. Pilihlah sekolahmu sendiri," jawabnya sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk bersiap pergi ke tempat kerja. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, membereskan sisa makanannya, dan mengendap-endap pergi ke kamarnya.

Setibanya di kamar, ia naik ke atas ranjangnya, memasang sebuah lagu band V-Kei, dan ber-_headbang_-ria.

"Yuuuuhu! Furyou Kouko! Here I come~!"

Ia menyabet map arsip berisikan data administrasi yang ia siapkan dari kemarin (setelah keluar tiba-tiba dari sekolah lamanya). Dengan gesit, ia melompat ke lemari baju, mengambil setelan kasualnya yang sudah digantung satu paket. Setelah berganti baju dan memasukkan segala peralatannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya, ia selempangkan tasnya di belakang bahu kanan dan pergi ke sekolah barunya.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada murid baru yang datang, dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu hari lagi..." Yuto menendang sebuah kursi perlahan. Ryosuke hanya tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku yakin ada yang akan datang."

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah lapangan bagian depan sekolah.

"HOOOI! APA TAK ADA ORANG DI SEKOLAH INI?"

Semua kaget dan menoleh ke jendela. Ryosuke keluar kelas dan bergegas menemui si sumber suara, diikuti beberapa personil teamnya – Yuto, Yuuri, Ryutaro dan Keito.

"Dia mengajak kita duel, bukan?"

"Kuso! Kita lupa bawa peralatan!"

"Urusai!" bentak Ryosuke. "Kalau peralatan, aku bawa double stick di kantung belakang. Urusannya adalah bagaimana kalau kita malah berduel saat kita menunggu murid baru!"

Sesampainya di lantai bawah dan tatapan mereka tertuju ke muka sekolah, mereka menemukan fakta mengejutkan.

Seseorang telah menunggu di depan gerbang. Hanya satu orang.

_He? Bukan duel kelompok?_

"Hoi! Kalian, murid sekolah ini, 'kan?" seru orang itu lantang pada mereka berlima.

Ryutaro heran. "Hei, kenapa cuman satu orang? Mungkin dia bukan mengajak kita berduel," ujarnya. Yuto dan Yuuri mengamati orang itu dengan seksama.

Celana jeans belelnya sudah robek di berbagai tempat. Ia mengenakan sebuah t-shirt bertuliskan "the Gazzette" berlapiskan sebuah kemeja putih polos. Tasnya ia sampirkan ke belakang bahu dan rambutnya hitam pendek, hampir menyamai model rambut Yuuri.

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Ryosuke bergegas mendekati orang itu. "Omae, nandayo? Untuk apa berteriak di sini, heh?"

Orang itu mengerinyit heran. "Apa-apaan kau? Aku hanya bertanya, apa ada orang disini? Dari depan seperti tak meyakinkan kalau ini sebuah sekolah yang ada muridnya. Apa benar ini Furyou Kouko?"

_Cih, orang ini!_ Batin Ryosuke kesal.

"Tentu! Kalau kau belum bisa baca, tak usah sekolah sajalah! Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di gerbang, kau tahu?"

"Justru aku meragukannya karena aku membaca plang sekolahmu yang coreng moreng itu, tahu!"

Ryosuke mulai kesal. "Kau..."

"Apa? Menantangku berkelahi?" teriak orang itu.

"Baik!" seru Ryosuke kesal. "1 lawan 1?"

"Matte!" teriak Yuuri. "Sepertinya, maaf... Kamu... bukan lelaki ya?" tanyanya. Ryosuke terhenyak. Yuto menatap Yuuri lurus-lurus.

"Kau malah serius mengatakannya! Kalau dia makin marah bagaimana?" desis Yuto.

"Go-gomen..." bisik Yuuri.

"Kalau aku wanita, lantas mengapa?"

_DEG! Dia... wanita? _

"Kau... benar-benar wanita?" tanya Ryutaro ramah.

Orang itu mengangguk. Ryosuke masih terdiam di tempat dengan posisi kuda-kuda.

Giliran Keito yang ingin tahu. "Lalu mengapa kau disini, dan siapa namamu?"

Ia mendadak tersenyum. "Aku ingin daftar ke sekolah ini! Namaku Haruyama Nisaki!"

Lantas, Ryosuke kembali tegak dan tersenyum. "Mengapa tak kau katakan dari tadi, Haruyama-san?"

"Mana bisa? Kau sudah mengajakku duel duluan!"

Ryosuke tersenyum simpul. "Ah... maaf soal itu. Selamat datang di Furyou!"

**[2 Weeks Later]**

Sejak hari itu, Nisaki mejadi populer di kalangan anak-anak Furyou. Selain karena dia satu-satunya wanita di sekolah itu, kedatangannya untuk pertama kali juga lekat di ingatan setiap siswa. Dan... lain halnya dengan si bos besar.

Ryosuke jadi sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Furyou Kouko boleh saja masih berdiri, tapi entah mengapa Ryosuke jadi agak loyo.

"Yama-san? Doushite?" tanya Ryutaro.

Ryosuke yang terhenyak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Ryutaro sekilas. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hem," Ryutaro melongok ke arah lapangan, dan menyadari titik yang dilihat Ryosuke. _Dia bukan melamun rupanya,_ batinnya.

"Hei, gadis itu?" tunjuk Ryutaro pada Nisaki yang sedang bermain basket bersama beberapa siswa lain di lapangan.

"Un?"

"Haruyama?"

Ryosuke mengelak. "Issh, apa-apaan kau. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Dia berbeda, kok."

Ryosuke tersenyum sedikit, refleks. Ryutaro menangkapnya, dan berkata :

"Kalian itu cocok, tahu. Aku tahu. Tak akan aku katakan pada siapapun."

Ryosuke refleks menoleh dan menatap Ryutaro. Bocah bermuka-mirip-hamster satu itu hanya tersenyum jahil dan tertawa kecil.

"Tiada cinta di hati Ryosuke. Itu mottomu dulu, 'kan?"

Ryosuke tersenyum. "Oi, omae!" Ia mengejar Ryutaro yang berlari-lari kecil dan memasang muka jahil. Tiba-tiba...

"NANDAYO?" Sebuah teriakan kencang yang akrab di telinga setiap siswa terdengar. Ryosuke tersentak dan secara otomatis membuka jendela.

Nisaki dikelilingi sekelompok _yankee_ – dari sekolah lain.

"HOI! KALIAN, TURUN KE BAWAH!" Ryosuke berteriak kencang di depan kelas, memerintahkan semua anak-anak yang tersisa di kelas untuk turun dan menghadapi rombongan sekolah lain itu. Dengan cepat, masing-masing anak membawa peralatan mereka – mulai dari mistar kayu, kaki meja yang patah, sampai pemukul kasti dari besi.

Sesampainya di lapangan, mereka melihat Nisaki yang masih dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswa sekolah lain tersebut yang berdiri di antara siswa-siswa lain yang sudah kena hantam. Ryosuke mengamati wajah Nisaki dengan seksama – sudah ada memar biru di pipi tembamnya yang kini disentuh dengan nakalnya oleh seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah _team leader _mereka. Nisaki yang jelas tak terima menendang tulang kering orang itu, yang kemudian mengundang amarah mereka lebih lanjut. Sebuah tinju telah teracung pada Nisaki – dan Ryosuke mulai meradang.

_N-nani?_

"OI! OMAERA!" Seru Ryosuke lantang. Rombongan itu menoleh, dan salah seorang dari mereka yang menyentuh pipi Nisaki tadi maju dan menantang Ryosuke.

"Kau... _leader_ dari grup _yankee_ sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

Ryosuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kalau iya, lantas mengapa?"

"Hmph... perkenalkan, sobat kecil," ujarnya meremehkan, "aku Taisuke Fujigaya."

Ryosuke mendengus. "Kurasa aku tak perlu tahu namamu."

"Oh, souka?" Fujigaya memalingkan muka dan tersenyum meledek. "Bagaimana kalau tanding satu lawan satu? Aku sudah meruntuhkan beberapa anak buahmu," ujarnya angkuh. Ia menyombongkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan membungkuk sambil menatap Ryosuke sinis. "Gajah kalah melawan semut 'kan hanya terjadi di dalam suit saja."

"Cih," Ryosuke membuang muka dan berkata, "bukankah itu diambil dari kenyataan?"

Wajah Fujigaya mulai merah padam. "Terserahlah," dan dengan satu serangan tiba-tiba, ia meninju bagian panggul Ryosuke.

_K-kuso? Serangan mendadak?_ Batin Ryosuke sambil menahan sakit yang menjalar di perutnya. Seolah tanda bahwa satu pertandingan lain akan dimulai, sisanya menyingkir.

"R-Ryosuke!" seru Nisaki.

"Hei, ini duel satu lawan satu. Lebih baik kita menyingkir sejenak daripada membuat mereka semakin marah," bisik Yuto sambil menarik Nisaki mundur.

Tak lama kemudian, duel satu lawan satu itu semakin panas dan sengit. Ketika Ryosuke berhasil memukul wajah Fujigaya, Fujigaya berhasil membuat tulang kering Ryosuke nyeri tak terkira. Saat Fujigaya berhasil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ryosuke, sikut keras Ryosuke dapat membuat Fujigaya sesak untuk sementara waktu.

Nisaki menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang menggantung di celana Fujigaya. Benda berwarna merah dengan beberapa pegas dan besi-besi yang mencuat di dalamnya.

_Fujigaya membawa pisau lipat di sakunya! Dia dapat menusuk Ryosuke sewaktu-waktu!_

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Nisaki maju sambil merebut pemukul kasti dari tangan Yuuri dan berlari ke arah Fujigaya.

"Ni-Nisaki! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?" teriak Yuuri.

Dengan satu ayunan, Nisaki menghantam kepala Fujigaya dengan pemukul kasti itu. Fujigaya terhuyung, dan pingsan di tempat. Ryosuke yang terbaring kesakitan membelalakkan matanya – antara takjub, kaget, dan panik – karena kalau sudah begini, perang antar kubu tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

"Nisaki?" ujar Ryosuke lirih.

"Baka! Dia membawa pisau lipat!" teriak Nisaki sambil mencabut pisau lipat dari celana Fujigaya. "Dia bukan sekedar _yankee _sekolah biasa!"

Hening sejenak, dan kemudian mulai terdengar suara besi-besi yang terseret dan tongkat-tongkat kayu terlihat mengacung. Seketika, lapangan sekolah Furyou berubah menjadi medan perang antara dua kubu _yankee_.

Yuto memainkan _doublestick_nya dan membabat habis pasukan lawan yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Yuuri berkali-kali salto dan sukses membuat pasukan lawan kebingungan, Keito mengeluarkan kemampuan karatenya dan Ryutaro yang lihai bermain tongkat berhasil membuat beberapa orang pingsan seketika. Namun...

Semua mata tertuju pada Nisaki hari itu. Saat semua orang tahu dia perempuan, tapi ketangguhan dan keberaniannya bahkan melebihi lelaki manapun. Tangannya yang cekatan dan kakinya yang lentur mampu meruntuhkan lelaki-lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

Duel itu pun berakhir dengan kejayaan di tangan pasukan Furyou.

"Ittaaaai!" sebuah teriakan membahana terdengar dari UKS Furyou.

"Diam dulu!" sergah Nisaki sambil mengusap luka di wajah Ryosuke dengan alkohol. Ryosuke hanya meringis sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Nisaki yang canggung – karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di UKS Furyou.

"Ni-Nisaki-chan..."

_Eh? Dia panggil aku... apa?_

Nisaki heran. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Nisaki-chan?"

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Ryosuke. Nisaki menyadarinya dan semburat itu muncul pula di pipi Nisaki.

"Aku... aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ryosuke pelan. Nisaki menatap Ryosuke sambil mengerutkan dahi dan (berusaha) berkata dengan garang.

"Siapa yang melarangmu bicara, heh?"

"Ehe," Ryosuke tertawa kecil. "Aku... menyukaimu."

Tangan Nisaki berhenti menitikkan wajah Ryosuke dengan kapas beralkohol yang ditaruh di penjepit, dan ia tersenyum.

"Woah. Kawaii juga senyummu."

Nisaki gugup. Tangannya tak lagi stabil memegang penjepit.

"A-arigatou..."

Ryosuke beranjak bangun dan duduk di atas kasur, menatap Nisaki yang duduk di kursi penunggu.

"Daisuki, watashi no kawaii Nisaki."

Wajah Nisaki semakin merah padam karena malu.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Tak biasanya Nisaki runtuh dengan kata-kata ini. Beberapa kali ia mendengar perkataan ini, beberapa kali ia diajukan pertanyaan ini – tak satupun jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

Kecuali, untuk hari ini.

"Yes."

Ryosuke tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou, Nisaki. Banyak terima kasih yang harus kuucapkan untukmu. Tapi kali ini, aku akan meringkasnya menjadi tiga terimakasih saja."

"Karena?"

"Kau sudah menjadi penyelamat sekolah ini. Kalau kau tidak masuk sebagai murid baru, sekolah ini tak akan berdiri lagi."

Nisaki tersipu. "Ahaha, itu karena aku melihat brosur sekolah kalian yang terbang. Tak ada pelajaran khusus dan tanpa biaya sepertinya asyik sekali." Ryosuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Kedua, kau penyelamatku. Kau-lah satu-satunya pasukanku yang melihat pisau di celana Fujigaya."

Senyum di wajah Nisaki semakin terkembang.

"Ketiga... kau penyelamat hatiku."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Dari dulu, aku selalu merasa kosong, terutama setelah perceraian ayah dan ibuku. Kakakku pun pergi entah kemana karena tak betah di rumah. Aku hanya sendirian di rumah. Ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah lain dan melupakan kenangan mereka di rumah.

Tapi, yeah, setidaknya rumahku bisa jadi markas Furyou 5 sekarang tanpa kehadiran mereka. Kebersamaan itu aku dapatkan dari teman-teman. Tapi anehnya, rasa itu sering terasa namun hanya sementara – hanya saat aku sedang bersama mereka dan melawan kelompok lain.

Kali ini, ada seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatiku. Aku hanya memandangnya sebelum hari ini, tanpa tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ternyata aku memilih orang yang tepat – ia benar-benar memenuhi relung hatiku sekarang setelah aku tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya untukku."

Nisaki semakin melambung dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ryosuke.

"Senyummu berbeda. Kau lebih manis dari yang kuduga saat kau pertama kali berteriak padaku. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau berbeda," ujar Nisaki.

"Hontou?"

"Un."

"Hem. Okay, kita sudah terlalu lama berdua disini. Mau keluar?"

"Tentu! Aku canggung sekali, tahu!" ujar Nisaki.

"Tunggu. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang bagus. Seharusnya, 'apa kau mau keluar, Nisaki-chan?'"

"Kuso! Keluar saja susahnya minta ampun!"

Mereka pun keluar UKS dengan bahagia. Senyum masih saja terkembang di wajah mereka walau guru olahraga sudah menyambut mereka dengan mistar kayu di lapangan.

Yah... cinta membuat segalanya menjadi indah.

.: _Welcome to my heart, Nisaki! You'll be very welcomed here, for now and forever. I promise. – Ryosuke _:.

**[FIN]**

Huooooo cerita macam apa iniiii?

Maaf kalo ceritanya acakadut, terlalu banyak dialog, plot yang loncat-loncat, dan segala macam kecacatan serta ketermenyimpangan yang terlalu menyimpang lainnya.

Arigatou and see ya on my another stories! ^-^ (_ _)

.: akira :.


End file.
